


(Dis)Connected

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Hinata Shouyou, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, S01E14: Formidable Opponents, Talking about Interhigh, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Tsukishima receives a late night phone call from an unknown number. It turns out to be Hinata.He immediately hangs up and calls Yamaguchi.(Or, a series of phone calls that occur between the Karasuno first years on the night before Interhigh).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592755
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	(Dis)Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another first years fic! (One that I thought I was going to write for the previous episode, but it turns out that I don't really remember the episode order of the first season!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tsukishima stretched his arms over his head, padding back to his room after getting ready for bed. He glanced at the jersey hanging on the wall, making sure that it wasn’t folded in a way that would crease it. His hand hovered over the volleyball magazine on his desk, thinking about throwing it in the recycling, before he sighed and tucked it into one of the drawers.. 

Grabbing his headphones, he queued up his favorite playlist and planned to go to bed early in order to get enough rest for the games tomorrow. The comforter felt too warm, so he attempted to kick it off to the side, but instead his legs got caught in the sheets. He quietly swore to himself, throwing his phone on the side table to try to untangle the mess. 

As soon as he managed to get comfortable, his phone started buzzing against the wood of the table. The call was from an unknown number, probably a spam robocall. He ignored it and slipped on his headphones, rearranging the pillows behind him. 

Before he could find the right playlist, his phone started buzzing in his hands again. It was the same number as before. 

“What the…” Clearly the caller wasn’t going to give up. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before answering. “Hello?” 

“Tsukki!!” a voice screamed on the other end. He held the phone away from his ear to try to minimize the ear damage. “It’s—” 

**_00:00:05 Call Ended_ **

Tsukishima took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes, and hoped that Hinata wasn’t seriously calling him the evening before Interhigh. His phone started buzzing again, but he ignored the call and dialed a different number. 

“You little shit,” he exclaimed, “You gave my number to Hinata.”

“I don’t know what ever it is you are talking about, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied, his voice the picture of innocence. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” he scoffed. “I know you. You’re absolutely loving this.” 

“I will not confirm nor deny that statement.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.” 

They fell silent for a few moments, before they simultaneously burst out laughing.

“Seriously, though.” Yamaguchi said through his laughter. “He asked for your number, like, the first week of school. How’d you finally figure it out?” 

“Because he’s calling me. Repeatedly.” Tsukshima rolled his eyes when he heard Yamaguchi’s reaction. “You can stop laughing, you know?” 

“I don’t— don’t think I can,” he huffed out between giggles. “It’s just so funny.” 

“I’m glad that you’re enjoying my suffering.” 

“Always, Tsukki, always.”

He was about to reply, when his phone started buzzing again. “Oh god.” Tsukishima hoped that his voice properly conveyed the terror he felt, “He’s calling me again.”

“Why don’t you just turn off your phone?” 

He rubbed his palm across his forehead. “Because you know he won’t give up. If he doesn’t get what he wants then he’s just going to stay up all night or, worst case scenario, come over to my house.” 

“Then just talk to him.” 

“Nope. If I give into him now, he’ll probably try to call me everyday, and I’m not going to start a precedent.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “You caused this, Yamaguchi. You better fix it.” 

**_00:12:11 Call Ended_ **

* * *

Yamaguchi muffled his laugh in his pillow after hanging up. While he thought about going to sleep and letting Tsukishima suffer all night, he wasn’t about to risk Karasuno’s Interhigh chances if Hinata really did do something irrational. 

He scrolled through the contacts on his phone until he got to Hinata. Holding the phone up to his ear he waited while it rang and rang and rang.

“Oh Hinata,” he laughed, realizing that he wasn’t answering because his phone was probably busy with the repeated calls to Tsukishima. Yamaguchi hung up and tried again, finally getting through to him. 

“Hi Yamaguchi!,” an exuberant voice said on the other end. “Why are you calling? Are you nervous about tomorrow’s games too?” 

“A bit, yes,” he paused before continuing, “probably not as much as you are, since it’s unlikely that I’ll be playing.” 

“Don’t say that about yourself!” Hinata’s relentless optimism was evident even through the phone. “You’ve been doing great at practice!” 

“Thanks, Hinata.” He flushed under the praise. “But, uh, this isn’t really a social call.” 

“Is something wrong?” There were rustling sounds on the other line. “Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?” 

“No, no. I’m fine,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Tsukishima just told me that you’ve been calling him, and he really wants to get some sleep.”

“Oh!” There must be a frown on Hinata’s face based on his tone of voice. “I know I must be bothering him, but he keeps hanging up on me before I can ask him about how he remains so calm about volleyball.” Yamaguchi doesn’t manage to suppress his laughter at the statement. “Wait? Why are you laughing?” 

“Just the idea that Tsukishima is calm.” He shrugged. “He may hide it under a mask of indifference, but he’s pretty much perpetually having an existential crisis or screaming internally.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi shook his head, smiling. “His facade of not caring is just an extreme consequence of caring too much.” He heard Hinata gasp. “But don’t tell him, I told you that,” he whispered, as if sharing a secret.

“Oh… I gotcha,” he replied. “I’ll just have to call him and ask about it myself!” 

“No—” It was too late. Hinata had already hung up. 

**_00:10:01 Call Ended_ **

He sighed and thought about calling Hinata again. The line was probably just going to be busy, so he flipped through his phone contacts to choose the one other person that might be able to help. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Kageyama?” He continued when he heard a grunt of acknowledgement. “It’s Yamaguchi.”

“Um, I know. You put a photo of yourself with your contact information.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Yamaguchi paused, trying to figure out how to continue. “Hinata’s been calling Tsukki repeatedly all night; something about nerves, but we all need some sleep.” 

“I know.” 

“Wait, what?” He asked. How would Kageyama know unless Hinata had told him or they were in the same place?

“He texted me about game day nerves, but he just called me a ‘volleyball-brained Bakayama’ when I told him to meditate about volleyball to calm down.”

“And your next solution was to tell him to call Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked incredulously.

“Oh no,” Kageyama yawned, “I told him that I was going to beat him tomorrow and to go to sleep.” 

“Do you think that you could talk to him and at least try to get him to stop bothering Tsukki?” He laughed a little, “I don’t know how many more phone calls he can take.” 

“Why do you think that I can stop him?” 

Yamaguchi snorted. “Unbelievably, he actually listens to you sometimes. Just try, okay?”

“Fine,” he huffed, “But we all really should be asleep right now.” 

“Thank you, Kageyama!” He said, with a bright smile on his face. “I’ll make sure to get some sleep soon. Have a goodnight and see you tomorrow!” 

“Yeah, you too.” Kageyama said. “Night.” 

**_00:09:12 Call Ended_ **

He leaned back on his headboard, deciding to call one last number before trying to get some sleep. 

“What do you want Yamaguchi?”

“Sorry Tsukki,” he snorted. “Did I interrupt your lucky playlist?” Tsukishima didn’t respond. “Hah, I did.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima replied. “You must have done something. Hinata stopped trying to call.” 

“Actually…” he grimaced. “I think I actually convinced Hinata to call you more.” 

“You did what?” He could imagine Tsukishima taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “Why would you do that?”

“It was an accident!” Yamaguchi shook his head. “I called Kageyama and told him to talk to Hinata. That should at least give you a reprieve, maybe longer if Kageyama manages to convince him to stop.” 

“I can’t believe my hope for a goodnight’s rest lies in Kageyama’s hands.” He groaned and fell against the bed. “How has my life come to this?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” 

“Please don’t.” Tsukishima tried to sound annoyed, but Yamaguchi had long learned how to hear the amusement in his voice. 

“Well... if you’re sure,” he said. “ Anyways, I’ve done all that I can. Though, I still think the easiest thing you could do is just talk to him.” 

“We’re different people.” Tsukishima scoffed, thinking about the last week of hectic practices before Interhigh. “I think Hinata’s strength might actually be his single-minded focus on volleyball. It’s a trait that could almost be admirable, you know, if it wasn’t Hinata.” 

“So,” Yamaguchi sounded exasperated. “Just tell him that.” 

“I’ll think about,” he replied, shaking his head knowing he wasn’t even going to consider the option.

“You do that,” he replied, knowing that Tsukishima had already written off the idea, “but someday the rest of the team is going to find out just how much you care. Night Tsukki!” 

He just managed to squeeze in a, “Yeah, goodnight Yamaguchi,” before the line went dead. 

**_00:11:12 Call Ended_ **

* * *

“What the heck?” Kagayama asked himself after ending the call with Yamaguchi. He dialed Hinata’s number and waited for him to pick-up.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, “You never call me first!”

“Hi Hinata,” he interrupted before the other boy could go off on a tangent. “Yamaguchi called me and said you’ve been calling Tsukishima?” 

“You’re the one that said he might be able to give me advice!” 

“Actually, you came up with that yourself” Kageyama could almost picture the pout on Hinata’s face. “But regardless, we have Interhigh tomorrow, and all four of us should be asleep. 

“I really hate when you’re right, Bakayama.” 

“The feeling is mutual,” he burrowed further into the sheets. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night Kageyama!” His voice was way too exuberant for the time of day. “I’ll just try one more time, and if he doesn’t answer I’ll go to bed. Promise!” 

“Wait—” It was too late. Hinata had already hung up

**_00:05:02 Call Ended_ **

After hanging up, Kageyama laid back on his bed, grabbing a volleyball in order to practice a few sets. He put too much power into the last one, and the ball bounced off the ceiling, ricocheting across the room. 

He took that as a sign that he should just call it a night. Turning off the light, he checked his phone for any messages before plugging it into his charger. His finger hovered over Tsukishima’s contact information for several seconds, before he clicked the power button on the side to turn it off. 

He’d find out soon enough what the outcome of tonight’s conversations were. Hinata would almost certainly talk his ear off tomorrow. 

* * *

He managed to make it through his entire playlist without another interruption. It looked like he might actually be able to get a peaceful night of rest. Then, of course, his phone rang. 

“Hello, Hinata,” he said, pursing his lips. “I see that you’re still calling me.”

“Don’t be so surly, Tsukki,” Hinata huffed. “I know you actually care. I talked to Yamaguchi.” 

At this point, Tsukishima’s not even surprised that Yamaguchi’s sold him out again. “He can say what he wants, but we do have some big games tomorrow, and I’d like to actually be awake for them.” 

“See!” There was squeaking on the other end, like the bed springs couldn’t handle Hinata’s excitement. “You do care.”

“Why am I even having this conversation with you?” Tsukishima looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes briefly in thought before making a decision. “Look. I’m going to say this once and then we’re both going to forget that we had this conversation. Got it?” 

“What—”

“Do you want my advice or not?” He took Hinata’s silence as an affirmative. “You and me are opposites. I think about volleyball during games and don’t let it affect the rest of my life. You think about volleyball all of the time and hardly practice any strategy at all during games.” 

“Hey!” 

“For once, that’s not actually a dig at you.” Tsukishima ran a hand through his hair. “We’re different people, and we play volleyball differently. If I gave you advice it would be for you to stop caring so much about this club, but then you wouldn’t be you. So just go out there tomorrow and _be you.”_

“Tsukishima,” he actually sounded a bit teary, “You’re actually a really great friend.” 

“Remember that whole _‘We forget that this conversation ever happened’_ thing? That starts now,” Tsukishima stated. “We both need to be prepared for tomorrow's games. You can keep talking, but I’m going to try to get some sleep.” 

Then, making sure that his phone was plugged into his charger, he muted the phone call and set it on the table without hanging up. His glasses followed. 

Finally, with Interhigh coming at dawn, he was able to sleep. 

**_05:21:10 Call Ended_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was fun to visit the first years when they are still a bit unsure with each other, since it's so early in their friendship (and Yachi hasn't joined them yet!)
> 
> Feel free to check out what I'm up to on other parts of the internet (Most likely procrastinating on writing via [twitter](https://twitter.com/SoVeryAverageMe) or [tumblr](https://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
